Electric vehicle propulsion (EV/HEV/BEV) has been developed in vehicle electrification and hybridization technologies to improve drivability, fuel economy, and energy flexibility and reduce emissions. Vehicle powertrain and driveline electrification provides opportunities towards vehicle dynamic controls for active/passive vehicle stability improvement and performance expansion. Taking advantage of the fast and accurate electric motor torque control capability, the electric drive components have been proposed to be used in traction control and lateral vehicle dynamic controls with observed vehicle handling performance and stability enhancement.